plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Torchwood (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Torchwood (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 0 |health = 3 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Tree Plant |effect = Team-up Peas behind this get +2 |flavor text = "Feel the burn, I COMMAND YOU!"}} Torchwood is a appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 1 and has 3 when first played. Torchwood has the Team-Up trait, meaning that it can be played in front or behind another plant fighter. Its effect gives any Pea fighter placed behind it +2 . In the boss battle of the mission Battle at the BBQ, Green Shadow starts with a Torchwood on the third lane. Origins It is based on a tree stump set on fire. Its name alludes to the fact that its head burns like the fire on a torch. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Tree Plant *'Effect: 'Peas behind this get +2 . *'Traits:' Team-up *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Feel the burn, I COMMAND YOU! Strategies As said by the tutorial of the game, a Repeater behind a Torchwood is a good strategy, as the Repeater is able to do a lot of damage to a zombie or a zombie hero. Other peashooting plants can substitute and even replace the Repeater, for example, the Skyshooter or the Pea Pod. Additionally, Torchwood can be used as a cheap wall due to its relatively high durability for cost. Usually, the Torchwood will survive and then the player could plant a Peashooter for more damage. For a simple early-game deck, Torchwood is a great plant to have a few of in a deck, along with many Peashooter type plants. If you have no good plants (like early in the game or if you've used all cards in the deck) you can use Plant Food on a Torchwood as a last resort. Against Because of its health, Torchwood can be difficult to dispose of until later into the game. Tricks such as Nibble, Rolling Stone and Weed Spray can be used to attack the plant protected by Torchwood, or the Torchwood itself. Another strategy is to allow Torchwood to live and boost the pea plant's attack, making the pea plant vulnerable to Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size. Additionally, you can simply move the pea plant using Sumo Wrestler or Terrify into another lane, leaving them vulnerable to attack while losing the boost they gained from Torchwood. Gallery Torchwood_stats.png|Torchwood's statistics Torchwood_card.png|Card Torchattack.png|Torchwood attacking Torchded.png|A destroyed Torchwood 65BlackPea.png|Torchwood in front of a Black-Eyed Pea Double_Torchwoods.jpeg|Two Torchwoods in a single lane TerrifyT.png|Terrify being used on Torchwood Torchwood_Pack.jpeg|A Torchwood Pack in the tutorial Torchwood as Rank 29.png|Torchwood as a profile picture for a Rank 29 player Old Torchwood PvZH Description.png|Torchwood's old statistics TorchwoodH packet.png|Old card Player_receiving_the_Torchwood.jpeg|The player receiving the Torchwood after completing a level Choice_between_Cattail_and_Torchwood.jpeg|The player having the choice between Torchwood and Cattail as a prize after completing a level Trivia *Torchwood is the only card with its effect related to a tribe it does not belong to. *This is the only non-premium Tree card. *It's the only Tree plant fighter in Mega-Grow. **It's also one of the three Tree tribe cards in the game, the others being Poison Oak and Blazing Bark. Category:Team-Up plants Category:Tree cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants